


Need A Lift?

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Height Differences, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: So what if Prompto needed lifts in his shoes to look taller? Nobody was bothered by it, right? Well, Prompto was.





	Need A Lift?

Well, shit… Ignis must have taken his clothing. He always had to be insistent on cleaning everything every might, so Prompto was often subjected to the horror of the ‘Walk of Shame.’ As the boys had called it, the Walk of Shame was the tragic walk where, after their bath in whatever body of water was available to them at the time and after Ignis’s cleaning rampage, the one who wasn’t finished by the time Ignis came to collect laundry would have to walk back to the camp in nothing more than a towel and a look of embarrassment on their face.

Well, except Gladiolus. He had no shame in walking back stark naked and nearly blinding everyone with his daggers for nipples and his sword of a-

Prompto shook his head of the thought, patting his reddening cheeks out before he straightened up and stared at the towel hanging from the tree once again. At least Ignis showed mercy in actually leaving him a towel this time. Sometimes Ignis would take their towels on purpose, he swears. But Prompto was usually one of the first people to finish bathing, liking to immediately throw his clothes back on because of his hidden and mysterious secret the others (besides Noctis, whom he tells everything to) didn’t discover yet…

That secret was that Prompto was short as hell. With lifts inside his shoes, he looked a little bit more intimidating at a bit of a taller height. At least, that’s what Cor said. It was his gift to Prompto for his high school graduation, which made Prompto question whether or not the gift was a thoughtful one or an insulting one. He valued them nevertheless though, for it was a gift from his idol and mentor. But with Ignis taking his boots as well, he’d have to hurry to get dressed, so the others didn’t realize just how much or a ‘tiny beansprout’ he actually was. Prompto let out a sigh, mentally preparing himself to discard his pride as he wrapped himself up with the towel and began to hustle back to the camp.

Noctis and Ignis appeared to be out taking care of some hunting for dinner, and it seemed like Gladiolus wasn’t around either as Prompto approached the camp. Oh thank the Astrals. Prompto hunched over in relief before he quickly scoured the camp for his boots. They had to be somewhere, right? Where Ignis hung up their dirty laundry? Prompto searched around before he let out a groan and slouched backwards. “Are you kidding me?!” Where are they? Where are his boots?!

“What’d got your panties twisted?” Prompto jolted and stood upright as he heard the low and groggy voice behind him. The tent rustled a bit as the sleepy behemoth emerged, a loud roar of a yawn escaping from him as he stretched his arms out. Without Prompto’s lifts, he didn’t realize just how tall Gladiolus was. Holy hell! Why did the Astrals think it was a good idea to make anyone that tall? Gladiolus eyed Prompto out of the corner of his lazy gaze before he arched an eyebrow. “You blushin’ or somethin’?”

“N-No!” Prompto mentally facepalmed after he realized just how flustered he sounded. He didn’t want to be teased about his height, so now he definitely wanted to find his boots. “Just looking for my shoes, dude. Have you seen them?”

“Uh, yeah. Iggy put them in the tent next to your bag.” Gladiolus was nearly toppled over by the blond as he barreled towards the tent. But before Prompto could dive towards safety, Gladiolus frowned and tugged Prompto back as his arm shot out and hooked Prompto by his waist. “Whoa there! You know Iggy’s rules. No naked ass in the tent, remember? We pissed him off enough last time he caught us.”

“But my shoes-!” Prompto was silenced as Gladiolus gave Prompto’s backside a rough smack that provoked a whimper and moan mixed in one. “Hey!”

“No butts.” Gladiolus grinned at his own dumb joke before he set the tense Prompto down in front of him. He looked down at him and opened his mouth for a moment. Well, he looked forward kind of. He didn’t realize that he had to turn his head further downward to meet Prompto’s gaze. Maybe his depth perception was just off after his nap. “Iggy’s rules, Prompto. You can sit and relax until your clothes dry. You know… You… Me… Alone-”

“But my shoes!”

Gladiolus felt his eyebrow twitch as Prompto seemed to immediately deflect his pass at him. He groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s the big deal about your shoes? You’re allowed to relax and not wear them. They hiding something in them?” His eyes narrowed suspiciously at Prompto. “You hidin’ drugs or something? A weapon?” His suspicious gaze turned into a more mischievous smirk. “Is it a chick’s number? Cheating on me, huh?”

Prompto gawked and furiously shook his head. “What? No!”

“So then what’s the big deal about your shoes?”

“I wanna be taller okay?!” Prompto let out a few huffs as Gladiolus looked down at Prompto with a surprised expression. “I… Cor gave me lifts in my shoes so I can be as tall as Noct, and I wanna be taller, so you don’t call me pint-sized like you call Iris!” He tugged on the front of Gladiolus’s shirt, his voice almost loud enough to echo around the forest. “Do you know how embarrassing it is to be as tall as her? Aranea’s taller than me, for Astral’s sake! I just want to be taller, so you can’t call me short, and-”

“Whoa! Calm down.” Gladiolus grabbed Prompto’s shoulders and shook him a bit to calm the shorter man down. “It’s not like I didn’t know that you had lifts and shit, so chill.” He waited a little bit to see Prompto’s expression calm and finally direct his gaze up at him. With how Prompto’s eyes glistened from the urge to cry, he looked like a puppy. Gladiolus found himself staring a bit too long, the silence settling in before Prompto tried to smack Gladiolus away again, but the brute regained his thoughts and shook Prompto again. “Listen to me, Prompto. All of us know that you have lifts in your shoes, and who cares? I don’t think you’re pint-sized anyways. Even though you are…”

“What the hell, Gladio?! What kind of comforting is that?!”

“I don’t know!” He grunted a bit as Prompto fidgeted in his hold, a grunt coming from him as he felt Prompto hit his chest with his fists. He shook Prompto out once again as he eyed him with an expression that demanded him to stop. “Look, you are short. You always have been. But you wanna know what the best is?” Prompto quietly tilted his head as if curious to know. Always so cute, in Gladiolus opinion, so he had to take a moment to appreciate the adorable expression before he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Prompto. Fingers folded themselves over Prompto’s lower back arch; his head nuzzled into Prompto’s hair before his rested his chin directly on top of Prompto’s head. Prompto blinked a few times with his head nestled into Gladiolus’s chest.

“…Wow, this is really gay, even for us.”

“Shut up,” Gladiolus scoffed as he smacked Prompto’s bottom before he let out a chuckle. “Just making a point: you’re the perfect size for me. The perfect fit.” He smirked to himself as he felt Prompto’s cheek heat up against his chest as arms wrapped around Gladiolus. “See? Perfect fit for you too.”

“Y-Yeah, I guess.” Prompto couldn’t help but smile as well as he relaxed in Gladiolus’s hold. “I guess it’s perfect just like this.”

“Hm… Wouldn’t say it was perfect just like this.” Gladiolus grinned a bit as he slid his hands down Prompto’s back and slowly over the towel that covered Prompto’s backside, a husky grumble muffling itself into the photographer’s hair. Prompto’s face flushed red before he squirmed in Gladiolus’s hold, clinging to the towel as Gladiolus tried to remove it from the smaller blond’s form.

“H-Hey! Gladio…!”

“Mm… I can think of a few other positions that are more perfect than this, you know.”

“And then, by all means, _take those positions with you elsewhere.”_

The two froze as they heard footsteps approaching them along with the newly speaking voice. The strategist and the prince had returned, with Ignis with a far from pleased expression as the photographer’s exposed butt and Noctis in the back buried under the heavy and burdensome body of a cockatrice in his arms. He looked at Gladiolus’s face and then Prompto’s before looking back at Gladiolus’s eyebrow arch and the nudge he gave to Prompto, who was stammering out of embarrassment. An expression that merely read 'do you mind?’ Ignis let out a heavy sigh and adjusted his glasses. “Dinner shall be prepared in about an hour. Do not squander time and be late.”

“We’ll be sure to make use of every minute.” Gladiolus smirked down at Prompto before he scooped the blond up over his shoulder and began to carry him off towards the forest. “Come on, pipsqueak. We’re gonna have our moment elsewhere.”

“Huh?! Wait a sec! Glads! I just bathed, dude!” Prompto kicked around a bit, catching his falling towel with his foot as he reached towards Noctis and Ignis in desperation. “Guys! Help!”

“Hm…?” Noctis tried to peer around the dead creature in his arms, more focused on not dropping the bird than he was about the situation at hand. So heavy…! Do not drop or Ignis will flip. “Why’s Prompto screaming this time?”

Ignis merely shrugged and helped Noctis carry the cockatrice to the fireside. “Don’t worry about them. They can resolve their size differences themselves.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A fun one to write after a dear anon mentioned the idea of Prompto being super short without lifts in his shoes. So I wrote this on my phone while I was out, and now here we are!  
> Hope you enjoyed the read~


End file.
